


Build Me Up

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Thanks tight jeans twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Link said he didn't like Rhett's legs as much as it seemed, but he lied.





	Build Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom, I wrote this very quickly while my wife (who got me into these great guys) took a nap. I know this episode of GMMore is old, but I couldn't help it.
> 
> I always state this with RPF, just remember it's all fake.

“I don’t wanna do that again.”

 

“ _ Me neither _ .”

 

The crew laughed, as Stevie cut it. Rhett leaned against the back of the chair, feeling muscles pulled in his body that he’d forgotten existed. Link made no move to get off the floor, which seemed alright. The crew started cleaning up, some filtering out to start on other work, as Link leaned back, got his shoulders against what little space Rhett had left on the chair. He tipped his head back to look up at him, had a goofy sort of little smile on his lips.

 

“That too much for you?” Rhett took a breath, waving him off.

 

“No. Why? You want a rematch?” Link’s smile shifted a bit, lost that goofy edge and seemed a little more  _ playful _ . Rhett looked away at that, squeezing his thighs together, thinking he might yell at his partner to  _ behave _ while they were still on set \- but he didn’t want to draw attention over to them. Rhett didn’t think they were a  _ huge _ secret- the fans seemed to notice, after all. And Stevie knew, but he was pretty sure she knew everything.

 

But they hadn’t had a little sit down with the crew to try and  _ explain _ that, yes, they were happily married. And yes, they were sort-of-kinda-absolutely dating as well.

 

The term seemed almost juvenile, but Rhett didn’t really know how else to even put it. So he never bothered to unpack it, figure it out. It was what it was, and that was everything he needed from it. End of discussion.

 

“Nah.” Link lifted his head, was watching everyone as they continued to bustle about. Behind the camera Stevie waved to get their attention.

 

“We’re going to order lunch, you guys hungry?”

 

“For normal food, yes.” Link had to  _ always _ stress that, when food was mentioned. Rhett couldn’t really blame him. Stevie just nodded and herded everyone together, saying something about letting these two clean up the game. It took a few minutes, but the set cleared out, until it was a little  _ too _ quiet.

 

Rhett straightened up, was about to free himself from those  _ heels _ , when he felt a hand on his knee. It squeezed, before tugging, and suddenly Rhett’s legs were splayed, and there was Link, situating himself perfectly between them. Rhett raised his brow, giving his partner a questioning look.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“I said I didn’t like your legs as much as it seemed.” Link paused, actually licked his lips. “But I  _ lied _ .” He had both hands on Rhett’s knees now. He squeezed again, before sliding them up his thighs. “And I like these jeans.”

 

Rhett wanted to laugh. Except it was a little hard with Link’s hands so high on his thighs now, and yeah, maybe something about the jeans and the heels and all that close contact had  _ done _ something for him, because he was about half hard and pretty happy everyone had left so no one would notice.

 

“Like them more off though.”

 

Rhett didn’t even get a chance for a comeback.

 

Link leaned against the chair, his hands going to Rhett’s fly, nimble fingers working it open all too easily. He had a hand in Rhett’s jeans before Rhett could really register what was happening- and by then, with just the touch of his hand against his half hard cock, still hidden by his underwear- well, he didn’t need to think anymore.

 

Rhett tipped his head back, might have thought about pointing out they were still on set. And yeah, everyone was gone, but they’d be  _ back _ . And who knew when.

 

But when Link got his dick free, got his fist around it and started to stroke, Rhett just didn’t care. He spread his legs more and heard Link’s  _ giggle _ , heard him shifting around on his knees. The hand not on his cock went back to his thigh, squeezing it.

 

“Maybe wear the heels later.” Link punctuated the idea by leaning down, placing a wet, loud kiss to Rhett’s cockhead. Rhett groaned, trying to bare himself further, his hips hurting with how wide he wanted to get them.

 

“Yeah?” He didn’t think he was capable of more than single word sentences.

 

“Yeah. Get ‘em up over my shoulders.” Rhett shuddered, his cock giving a heavy throb, and  _ fuck _ he was fully hard. Already.

 

How in all the hells did Link always make him respond like some sort of horny teenager?

 

“Like that idea?” Another kiss to Rhett’s cockhead, and then Link was sliding it into his mouth. He sucked at the head, his tongue swirling around it, gathering up salty precum with a sort of delight that was more akin to  _ candy _ . Rhett reached down, wanted to thread his fingers into Link’s hair, but was cautious that he couldn’t end up looking disheveled. He settled for cupping the back of his head, thumb rubbing the short, buzzed hair tenderly.

 

Link gave a little moan, before he took more of Rhett’s cock into his mouth. His mouth stretched, lips darkening a bit, and Rhett couldn’t help but stare. His back had a dull ache running through it from all that bending, but it was quickly being replaced by a soft buzzing, the sort of warm tingle he got when he just felt  _ good _ .

 

His thumb moved in little circles on the back of Link’s head, and Link’s hand fell away from his cock. Now he was squeezing both thighs, digging in and seeming to want to leave bruises through the fabric.

 

Rhett knew Link  _ could _ , he’d had the marks to prove just how much the man liked to get possessive. It was  _ hot _ , and most of him wished he could leave fingerprints behind.

 

Link gave a moan, his hips trying to grind into nothing. And the fact that he was turned on was really the best part about this, for Rhett. Knowing this wasn’t one-sided, that he got to Link as much as the man got to him.

 

Rhett breathed out  _ darlin’ _ in the lazy, heady voice that always drove Link mad. He felt Link eased him over his tongue, until Link’s face was in his open fly, and Rhett was nudging the back of his throat. His tongue was too hot against the thick vein of Rhett’s cock, his mouth too wet, the saliva wet on Link’s lips, the corners of his mouth. Rhett groaned, his free hand reaching down to try and clutch at the chair, to ground himself.

 

“Want me to get off already?” he asked, still feeling a little embarrassed that a few minutes of this was all it took. But it was and what was the point of even fighting it? Link eased back, until Rhett’s cock left his mouth with a wet pop. His lips were swollen slightly, this perfect dark pink that made Rhett want to bite them.

 

“Yeah,” was all he said, and then he was back. Sucking Rhett in and down and bobbing his head in this miraculous sort of way that made every muscle in Rhett’s body tight. Rhett tipped his head back, dragging in a ragged breath and letting his hips push up, getting his entire cock into Link’s mouth.

 

He was easing back, had half his dick in Link’s mouth, when his orgasm hit. He groaned, let it rumble from his throat, felt his cock pulsing over Link’s tongue. Link paused, one hand moving to grasp him and stroke him through the orgasm. It was quick but  _ hard _ , and Rhett was out of breath when his muscles finally began to relax. He tried to settle his hips back, lifting his head just to see his cock slid from Link’s lips, and Link tip his head up, making a show of swallowing, his adam’s apple bobbing.

 

Rhett shivered, couldn’t stop himself from grabbing for him. He pulled until Link was on shaky legs, getting one knee on the chair between Rhett’s thighs. Rhett held onto his tshirt tightly, kissed his swollen and gorgeous mouth. His tongue slipped in easily, tasted the bitter remnants of his orgasm and felt dizzy over it all.

 

Link’s hands were fumbling at his own fly, trying to desperately to get the jeans open. It took a few tries, shaking as he was from pure desire, distracted as he was by Rhett’s mouth. But finally he got the zipper down and the fabric open, and his cock in his hand.

 

He mewled as he stroked, as Rhett’s tongue filled his mouth. Rhett slid his hands, so he could get an arm hooked around Link’s narrow waist, pulling him in closer. Link shivered, felt pliant under his kisses, as his hand moved desperately.

 

“I can-” Rhett started when he broke the kiss, but Link whined and shook his head.

 

“Won’t last. Kiss me.” Rhett obliged, pressing his mouth back over Link’s. When he was demanding and whiny like this, Rhett just wanted to give him everything. Wanted to do whatever it was Link wanted.

 

If he wanted to be kissed, Rhett would kiss him until they suffocated.

 

One arm still locked around Link’s waist, Rhett’s other slid down his side, finding his hip. His fingers got Link’s tshirt untucked in one little place and slid beneath the fabric, squeezing warm skin. Link moaned, the sound choked off by how full his mouth was with Rhett’s tongue, and then suddenly his hips were canting forward, and he was trembling all over.

 

Keening around Rhett’s tongue, Link stroked himself into hyper sensitivity, until his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest, until his jaw hurt from opening for Rhett’s tongue so much.

 

Until Rhett swore he was going to be half hard again, from having Link pull himself apart in his arms.

 

Rhett broke the kiss, watched Link suck in a desperate breath, before he leaned forward, settled his forehead against Rhett’s shoulder. And the trembles were suddenly accompanied by the sound of Link’s laughter.

 

“Your shirt,” he whispered, and Rhett grimaced, not even needing to see. It wouldn’t be the first shirt Link had dirtied up for him, and he knew it was far from the last.

 

“Alright, c’mon brother.” He got his hands to Link’s waist, trying to steady him as he moved back and stood up. Rhett looked down- and oh, there was no point in even saving this shirt. Which, of course, meant Link had gotten  _ that _ riled up from these jeans and heels, and that was precious knowledge.

 

Rhett worked on his own fly as Link adjusted his clothing, one hand useless, before he was blissfully sliding out of those heels. He stooped down to gather them up, and Rhett stood, working the buttons on his shirt open. He untucked it and stripped, balling it up, before taking a step and glancing back at Link, who was just staring.

 

“You coming? We need to clean up before everyone comes back.” Link licked his lips, cleared his throat.

 

“Uh, you leaving the heels on?”

 

Rhett grinned. “You told me too, didn’t you? Told me to bring them home, if I remember correctly.” Link nodded, looking a little dumbfounded, and Rhett simply turned, walking away from him,  _ letting _ Link hurry to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting, and subscribing!


End file.
